Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments broadly relate to a source device and a control method thereof, and a sink device and an image quality improvement processing method thereof, and more particularly, to a source device and a control method thereof, and a sink device and an image quality improvement processing method thereof, which provide image quality-related data and perform an image quality improvement process using the image quality-related data.
Description of the Related Art
The representative examples of a recording medium for recording and reproducing high-quality videos and audios are a Digital Versatile Disk (DVD), and a Blu-ray disk, etc. In addition, various kinds of display apparatuses which can display high-quality images are widely used.
In particular, display apparatuses having the ability to process High Dynamic Range (HDR) images come into the market in recent years, and users can enjoy the HDR images having high level image quality.
However, since such display apparatuses do not perform an image quality improvement process considering various image quality-related parameters regarding contents, they have a limit to outputting images with image quality close to original image quality.